


It's not funny Caelo!!

by IggysNewRecipe



Series: This Isn’t The Last You’ve Seen Of Caelo Ustrina Scientia!! [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: #no homo, -ignis 20forever, Gen, Ignis is so sad, No Homo, Thanks mom, Yeahhhh, and kudosing it, but he called him daddy first, cause you always commenting on my stuff, he called him dad, he hates himself because of what he called clarus, i swear it was an accident, i'll fight someone to make caelo a canon character, i'm not gay only ignis is, no beta we die like men, or dad, or whatever you are, this is for you neko positive!!, this is my first post from my compUtEr!1!1!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/pseuds/IggysNewRecipe
Summary: What started off as Ignis coming home because of something highly embarrassing turns into Ignis becoming self-conscious because of something his younger brother says. Caelo tries his hardest to fix it.





	It's not funny Caelo!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_Positive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/gifts).

> he calls him angel because i recently learned that caleo is fire not caelo which means heaven so fucking hell it's angel now fight me
> 
> also ur silly if you think i'm gifting you something that's not fluffy, you're dead wrong

The door opened and closed quickly, signaling that Ignis had come home earlier than he normally did.  
"Hey Iggy, you're home early." Caelo said happily.  
"Did you get some time off finally?"  
Ignis looked over to his brother, face contorted in disgust. "No. No I did not."  
"Then..?" 

Ignis groaned and mumbled something into his hands. He then looked to Caelo, "So I can't return."  
Caelo looked at Ignis like he was Ifrit himself, "..What?"  
Ignis shakily exhaled, "I can't risk facing Clarus again."  
"Why not?" 

Ignis looked away, clearly disgusted by something that happened.  
Caelo quickly got up from his chair to run to Ignis, "Ignis what'd he do to you?" Ignis furrowed his brows, then realized what Caelo meant. 

"Oh- Angel no no no, he didn't do anything. It.."  
He looked away again, "It was.. Something I did.."  
Caelo furrowed his brow, "Well what'd you do that was so bad?"

Ignis took in a sharp breath through his teeth, then began gritting them, "I.. I called Clarus.."  
Caelo urged him on by rolling his wrist. 

"...Dad.."

Caelo stared at him for a bit, shocked, confused, and absolutly amused.  
"You called Mister Amicitia.. Dad..?" 

Ignis glared at him, pink cheeks betraying the angry mask he had on. 

"Ohh.."  
"You better stop it this instant."  
"Mister Amicitia-"  
"Caelo."  
"DaD-?!"  
"Caelo!" 

Caelo sharply inhaled, "That's hilarious!" Then promptly cackled, holding his stomach as he hunched over from the laughter.  
Ignis glared down at the boy, "You're making your own dinner."  
"N-no p-pluheeesee!!" Caelo sharply inhaled, "IGnIS pleAsE!!" he cried, trying his hardest to refrain from laughing. 

Ignis turned away, "I came home because I'm going to work from home today." He plopped down on the couch, pulling his computer out from his bag, "Besides, Gladiolus calls him father everyday!"  
"You're not Gladio!! And you're not Iris either!!"  
"Well he always tells me to be more casual with him!"  
"So you call him dad?!"  
"I don't know what came over me, if anything he's an uncle to me!"  
Ignis huffed, "Besides, he didn't seem to mind this time." 

Caelo stopped laughing at looked dead at Ignis. 

Ignis realized what he said and scowled at him.

"Are you telling me.."  
"Don't you dare."  
"That you.  
Have called.  
Mister.  
Amicitia.  
DAD BEFORE-?!"  
"I SAID DON'T YOU DARE!!"  
"WHAT'D YOU CALL HIM LAST TIME WAS IT DADDY OR SOMETHING?!" 

Ignis looked away, clearly flustered and angry. 

"I'M gOInG to BlOOdY crYYY!!!" Caelo practically fell down and keeled over while he laughed, trying his hardest to not fall down on his back. 

Ignis merely ignored him, pretending that he wasn't hearing what Caelo was doing, and began tapping away on his keyboard as he filled in reports. Once Caelo finally finished, he sat down next to his older brother and put his arm around his shoulders.  
"Iggy, listen."  
Ignis looked over to him.  
"You should tell him you didn't mean to call him dad."  
Ignis sighed and leaned back into the couch, "Well, it'd be a lie if I didn't see him as a parental figure while growing older."  
Caelo chuckled, "Yeah, me too. That's why I called him uncle Clarus when I was younger."  
Ignis narrowed his eyes at Caelo, "No- that's not- I-I mean yes but-.." Ignis sighed dramatically then turned back to his work on his computer.  
Caelo noticed that he was clearly uncomfortable, "Hey Iggy come on, don't you know how to have some fun every once in a while?" 

Ignis side glared at Caelo, then looked back at his computer, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do, Caelo Ustrina." 

Caelo pulled his arm away from Ignis; he absolutely just struck a nerve. Caelo knew that Ignis hated it when people said he didn't know how to have fun. People always assumed Ignis didn't have emotions or didn't know how to have fun. Assumed he did what he did just because Noctis needed it in his life, which was a small motive behind some of them, but it was never always just about Noct.  
Nobody knew about the Ignis who used to do southern accents when Caelo and him would roughhouse with eachother.  
Nobody knew the Ignis who learned how to cook because he couldn't stand eating oatmeal and sandwiches for the rest of his life.  
Nobody especially knew the Ignis who refused to let Caelo touch his legos before they were finished getting built. 

"Iggy.. I didn't mean.."  
"It's fine, I don't even care." 

And that's how Caelo knew, knew that it was not fine, knew that he did care about what he said.

"Hey. Ignis you know I didn't mean it."

Ignis continued typing away on his computer.  
Caelo frowned.  
Did Ignis just ignore him? 

"Iggy."  
"Caelo please."  
Ignis held his hand up, "Please.."  
Caelo frowned then sighed, "Fine. Whatever." 

He then stood up and returned back to his spot at the counter doing his homework. Caelo noticed that as he did his homework that his mind was everywhere but his process on the paper.  
Was Ignis really that upset with him?  
Of course he was, he gets this 'do you even have fun' thing all the time from work, and now his brother's saying it to him?  
What kind of brother is he?  
It took Caelo a good twenty minutes before he got up and walked over to sit by Ignis. "Hey." He said, poking Ignis' shoulder with a stupid smile on his face.  
Ignis side glanced at him only to look back at his computer, "What?"  
Caelo's smile only grew bigger, "Do you remember when you bought that game?"  
"..Solitaire?"  
"Yeah, the card game right?"  
"Yes.."  
Caelo quickly shifted to look Ignis in the eyes, "Do you remember how excited you were to teach me how to play it?" 

Ignis nodded slowly. 

"Do you remember when we were younger and you used to use finger guns since we couldn't get actual toy guns and we'd shoot at eachother and you'd dramatically die?" 

Ignis nodded. 

"Do you remember when we played soccer together?"  
"What's your point?"  
"My point is," Caelo moved back, setting with his hands behind his head in a casual position, "I know you know how to have fun."  
Ignis scoffed, "Sure."  
Caelo made a noise of clear offense, "How dare you?" he said, putting his hand over his heart, "I'm gonna tell mom!" he said, standing up quickly.  
Ignis shook his head, "You know she's no longer here."  
Caelo huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, "C'mon." 

Ignis looked down at his computer. 

"C'monn." 

Ignis started typing. 

"Iggy!! C'monnn!!"  
"You're utterly incorrigable." Ignis muttered under his breath.  
Caelo grinned, "C'mon. You know you want to."  
"No, I do not."  
Caelo slid over, foot dangerously close to Ignis', "C'mon." 

Ignis set his computer to the side and stood up, eyeing Caelo down, clearly irritated. Caelo looked up at his taller brother, noticing that there was something he couldn't quite place in his eyes.  
Ignis tapped Caelo's foot with his own then leaned to his ear only to gently whisper, "Foot tag."

He paused.

"You're it." 

Then he darted away into the kitchen, doing an impressive jump over the counter as he began running into his bedroom. 

Caelo then realized at that moment that the glint he saw in Ignis' eyes, was mischief.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tweety deety https://mobile.twitter.com/Iggysnewrecipe


End file.
